


Best Friends Kiss

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda convinces Barry and Iris to do the “best friends kiss for the first time challenge”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Kiss

“Why are we doing this again?” Iris asked for the third time.

“Because its fun,” Linda insisted. “Because it might be our only opportunity to get a viral video. Because you and Barry love me enough to go along with any of my crazy whims.”

Linda watched in amusement as Barry and Iris shared a look of matching exasperation. It amazed Linda how completely in sync her two closest friends were. They were only eighteen yet they had the dynamic of an old married couple despite the fact the two had never been on a date. Of course it was obvious to anyone that Barry and Iris harbored feelings for the other.

“This is different from your usual whims,” Barry shifted uncomfortably. “You’re asking us to make out in front of strangers.”

“I’m asking you to make out in front of the internet. Totally different.” Linda waved him off. “Guys the ‘Best friends kiss for the first time’ challenge is huge on youtube. But if you two are scared to do it -”

“We’re not scared,” Iris cut her off. “We can handle one kiss right Bar?”

Barry nodded in agreeenmt but Linda thought otherwise. Barry looked petrified. His skin paler than normal and his hands couldn’t stop twitching. He looked ready to jump out of his skin at the slightest touch. Linda had long suspected Barry had realized his feelings for Iris but hadn’t gathered the courage to confess them. The longing looks Barry gave Iris during English and how he always waited at Iris’s locker to walk home together proved that.

“Great,” Linda fiddled with the camera on the tripod. “You two sit on the bed and we’ll get rolling.”

Linda hit the record button the second the two of them sat on Iris’s bed. Linda almost cackled out loud at the look of determination on Iris’s face versus Barry’s look of sheer panic.

“Introduce yourselves,” Linda staged whispered after they both sat there in silence.

“Hi, I’m Iris.” Iris said in her usual bright and bubbly voice. “And this is Barry.”

Barry gave an awkward half wave.

“We’ve been best friends since we were five years old,” Iris continued. “We met on the first day of school. Barry shared his lunch with me when I’d forgotten mine. He even let me have his chocolate chip cookie.”

The soft look of adoration on Barry’s face while Iris talked made Linda’s heart melt a little.

“And we’ve been best friends ever since,” Iris glanced shyly over at Barry. “And I guess we’re going to kiss for the first time now.”

Iris angled her body in order to face towards Barry. Barry followed suit with his long legs pressing up against Iris’s. The two shared bashful smiles when their eyes met. Both at a complete loss of what to do with their hands.

“This is nerve wracking,” Iris let out a nervous giggle.

Linda wondered if seeing Iris floundering was what spurred Barry into action. She half expected Barry to be a total mess that would need Iris to take control. Instead it was Barry’s hands reaching out to cradle Iris’s face. His long finger pressing gently into the soft brown skin of Iris’s neck. His thumbs swiping gently along her cheekbones.

Barry leaned in first. Iris mirrored his movement as the two were drawn together like magnets. The first touch of their lips was barely even a brush. Barry pulled back in order for his green eyes to search Iris’s for permission. Linda had no clue what answer Iris silently gave him but in the next second Barry dove into their next kiss. His lips moving against Iris’s like he was a man who spent years wandering the desert and this was his first drink of water. His hands gently tilted Iris’s head to the side to deepen the kiss. A pleased groan escaping him as their simple kiss turned into a full out make out session. Iris did her best to keep up. Her fingers clutching his shoulders to keep him close. Her body naturally angling closer to Barry’s.

Finally, no doubt due to lack of air, Barry pulled back. Iris unconsciously leaned in chasing after Barry’s lips. The two lingered there for a moment just drinking in each others close proximity.

“Wow,” Iris finally breathed out.

Barry smiled down at her like Iris was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Linda was 100% certain they’d forgotten about her standing several feet away or that they were being filmed.

Barry and Iris having caught their breath were leaning in for another kiss when the door to Iris’s room burst open.

“Hey Iris can I borrow your- “

Wally stopped in mid-sentence as he took in the scene in front of him. Barry and Iris were locked in a lovers embrace inches away from kissing. Linda standing a few feet away behind a camera on a tripod. Linda could imagine what Wally was thinking.

“Wally,” Iris squeaked out. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“You know what I don’t need an explanation,” Wally slowly backed out of the room. “You three carry on doing…whatever it is you’re doing.”

Linda chuckled to herself while Barry and Iris blushed deep red in embarrassment.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Linda shut the camera off and took it off the tripod. “You two seem to be doing fine on your own. I’ll make sure to give you guys a copy of this as a souvenir.”

Linda ran out of the room dodging the pillows Iris started throwing at her.


End file.
